Princesse Aphr'
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: Aphrodite, une jeune princesse, est envoyée le jour de ses 18 ans au pays voisin pour son mariage avec le prince Angelo. Mais peu de personnes connaîssent le secret que cache cette femme aimé et admiré de tous pour sa beauté et son élégance : Aphrodite se trouve être un homme dont le sexe reste caché par la famille royale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Départ

Ce matin, tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient réuni sur la Grand Place pour voir leur princesse, Aphrodite, quitter le palais et lui faire leur adieux. Cette dernière devait se rendre au pays voisin pour voir son futur mari pour la première fois et leurs fiançailles avaient lieu là-bas. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait une si grande foule dans le centre ville. Même dispercées, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait un nombre incalculable de personnes. Il y en avait de tout âge : des petits enfants, des jeunes, des adultes jusqu'aux vieillards de toutes classes sociales. Tous étaient tristes à l'idée de voir partir leur chère princesse et de, peut-être, ne pas la revoir avant longtemps.

Un magnifique carrosse décoré et orné d'or fit son entrée. La foule se regroupa autour du mini cortège. Au moins ils étaient un peu rassurés sur un poins, leur princesse était bien protégée. En effet, l'escorte comptait une demi-douzaine de cavaliers armés jusqu'aux dents ainsi que deux soldats se trouvant au dos du carrosse. Parmi les chevaliers : Milo, le capitaine de la garde royale en personne, un homme fier et courageux qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à risquer sa vie pour la famille royale.

L'un des soldats descendit et ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Une jeune femme en sortit et les habitants se mirent à crier.

- Courage princesse Aphrodite ! Nous sommes avec vous !  
- Oui ! Même si vous êtes loin, vous resterez toujours notre princesse !

Aphrodite était grande, mince et terriblement belle. Elle avait un visage fin, doux et adorable, une longue chevelure turquoise un peu bouclée descendant un peu en dessous du genoux. La jeune princesse était parée d'une très belle robe possédant différentes nuances de bleus clair qui faisaient ressortir ses beaux yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. En dessous de son oeil gauche, on pouvait apercevoir un petit grain de beauté.

Cependant, malgré les messages d'encouragements, la jeune princesse gardait la tête baissée et semblait esquisser un petit sourire et en même temps sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. La jeune fiancée se sentait heureuse de voir l'attachement qui la liait aux villageois et triste à cause de ses épousailles avec un parfait inconnu dont elle ne connaissait rien, dont elle n'avait lu que ses lettres et surtout malheureuse de quitter ses proches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo fit remonter Aphrodite dans le carrosse. Celle-ci adressa un dernier signe d' au revoir aux citoyens avant que le capitaine ne ferme la porte. Le carrossier donna un coup de fouet aux chevaux qui partirent aux galops suivi des chevaliers.

Après plus de 2 heures de voyage, Milo se trouvait toujours devant la voiture royale. La princesse éssayait d'imaginer le visage de son fiancé. Si c'est un mariage obligatoire, autant qu'il soit beau se disait-elle, rêveuse. Mais une voix la sortit de sa rêverie :

- Princesse Aphrodite ? Vous allez bien ?

Aphrodite leva la tête, fixa la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole : Orphée, son serviteur et ami de toujours. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au visage fin et agréable possédant de magnifiques cheveux bleus.

- Hein ? Euh... oui... ne t'inquiète pas Orphée / répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire à son serviteur / Je me faisais juste à l'idée que ce soir je vérais mon futur époux dont on ne cesse de me rabattre les oreilles depuis des années...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas majesté, quoi qu'il arrive je resterai à vos côtés.  
- Merci Orphée.  
- Voulez-vous que je vous joue un peu de lyre pour vous détendre ? Cela vous détendra peut-être.  
- Oui, vas-y. Tu joues tellement bien.

Le musicien prit son instrument qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et commença à jouer un doux morceaux. La musique était lente et remplie de mélancolie. Aphrodite, se laissant emporter par le son de l'instrument, se détendit, somnola et s'endormit paisiblement. Sommeil qui fut vite interrompu. Le carrosse s'arrêta brusquement et le bruit des sabots et des roues de la voiture fit place à des henissements térrifiés de chevaux.

- Que ce passe-t-il Orphée ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Restez ici je vais voir !  
- Non att...

Aphrodite n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son serviteur était déjà hors de la calèche. Durant un court instant, plus un bruit, puis la princesse entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et d'un coup s'arrêter. Quelqu'un se trouvait devant la porte.

- Orphée ? Est-ce toi ?

Pas de réponse...

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit devant un homme inconnu de grande taille et musclé. Celui-ci tenait une épée dont la lame était recouverte de sang. Aphrodite resta pétrifiée de peur et surtout d'inquiétude. Qu'était-il arrivé à Orphée et aux gardes ? Les avaient-ils tués ? L'homme la regarda de la tête aux pied et lui adressa un sourire cruel.

- Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? /fit une voix venant de l'extérieur/  
- Dépêches toi ! /continua une deuxième/  
- On ne doit pas traîner plus longtemps dans le coin ! /refit la première voix/  
- Partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! /Répondit-il/  
- Si tu te fais prendre, tu te débrouilles !

Les autres voleurs s'éloignèrent laissant leur partenaire face à Aphrodite. L'homme continuait toujours de la fixer avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Soudain, il lâcha son épée qui tomba par terre, monta dans le carrosse et caressa la joue d'Aphrodite du dos de sa main. La princesse fronça la sourcil et ne dit rien.

- Tu sais, je suis très déçu /fit l'homme d'une voix monotone en continuant de lui caresser la joue/. En entendant parler de ton départ du royaume, je pensais qu'on aurait pu partir avec un gros butin digne d'un vrai cortège royal. Pourtant, il n'y a ni robes ni bijoux de grandes valeurs... Cela faisait des jours que moi et mes partenaires avions préparé cette embuscade.

L'homme allongea Aphrodite qui se débattait en vain, se coucha sur elle et commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droite tandis qu'une de ses mains se logait dans les longs cheveux turquoises.

- Mais bon, j'ai quand même trouvé quelque chose de valeur. Comme le disait la rumeur tu es très belle, princesse.

L'autre main du voleur s'aventura sous le bas de la robe de la jeune femme pour venir caresser sa cuisse. Aphrodite senti une bouffée d'angoisse la parcourir entièrement. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, tout ira bien. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Malgré la peur qui la submergeait, Aphrodite restait calme. La main descendit jusqu'à son cou pour y dégager les cheveux gênants et l'homme commença à suçoter la nuque pour y laisser une marque violine. La princesse grimaça de dégoût.

- Cette robe est vraiment gênante. Je suis sur que tu es beaucoup plus jolie toute nue.

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux. Le voleur se releva un peu et sortit un couteau d'un fourreau attaché à sa taille. La princesse ne l'avait pas vu tout à l'heure. Elle se disait qu'elle avait encore une petite chance de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'homme embrassa goulûment sa victime en tirant les cheveux et maintenait sa nuque pour empêcher Aphrodite de rompre le baiser tout en déchirant la robe par le haut avec la fine lame qui coupa un petit peu la peau d'Aphrodite. La princesse poussa un petit gémissement de douleur qui excita encore plus son agresseur. La robe de la jeune femme rougit à cause du sang venant de la blessure qui coulait juste au dessus de sa poitrine .

Une fois que le couteau ait fait une petite ouverture dans le vêtement, l'homme lâcha la jeune femme et termina de lui déchirer le haut de sa robe avec ses mains. Quand la déchirure arriva au niveau de la poitrine, il s'arrêta net. Un bruit de métal se fit entendre, le couteau s'était retrouvé à terre. "Mais c'est impossible" s'écria-t-il en voyant un torse sans courbes ni poitrines digne d'une femme.

- Tu es...un homme ?

Profitant de l'état de choc de son agresseur, Aphrodite tendit le bras vers la petite arme et réussit à atteindre le manche du couteau. Le prince poussa le voleur de toute ses forces hors du carrosse et en sortit à son tour en pointant son arme sur l'homme et lui coupa l'oreille gauche sans sourciller (Cassios powaaaaa xD).  
L'agresseur devenu la victime hurla de douleur. Le sang coulait le long de son visage et une partie du liquide rougeâtre giclât sur la joue d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci fixait d'un regard neutre l'homme devant lui se tordre douleur, une main au niveau de la blessure. Après quelques plaintes, le voleur se releva brutalement et hurla :

- Toi ! Tu vas me le payer !  
- Tu l'as cherché... c'est toi qui m'a sous-estimé en me prenant pour une simple fillette.

Fou de rage, l'homme fonça sur Aphrodite qui était près à riposter mais au dernier moment l'homme plongea par terre pour ramasser son épée qu'il avait laissée juste devant le carosse puis fit une roulade pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son ennemi en cas d'attaque. Un petit sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Nous voilà à arme égale. Quoique je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te défendre avec un simple couteau. Je vais te faire subir au centuple ce que tu m'as fait !  
- Je ne crois pas non...

L'homme se figea au contact d'une lame pointue contre sa nuque. Quelqu'un se trouvait dérrière lui et à cause de sa colère, il n'avait pas senti sa présence.

- Milo /Dit Aphrodite dans un soupir de soulagement/  
- Vous pourriez faire plus attention à l'avenir majesté, vous vous êtes fait démasquée rapidement...  
- Et toi tu t'ai fait avoir bien facilement pour le capitaine de la garde du palais /taquina le prince/  
- Pas de commentaires s'il vous plais /bouda Milo/. Nous avons été pris en embuscade, les bandits avaient utilisés des appâts pour nous attirer le plus loin possible pendant que les autres éliminaient les gardes restés sur place / Dit-il en désignant du doigt les 3 cadavres entourant le carrosse ainsi que ceux des deux gardes sur le carrosse./

Aphrodite avait été tellement été pris dans l'affrontement qu'il ne les avait même pas remarqué. Il chercha le corps d'Orphée du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il ne comptait pas parmi les morts. Mais dans ce cas, ou était-il ?

- Et Orphée ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, par chance il a pu se sauver et arriver jusqu'à nous pour nour prévenir du piège. Comme le château de votre fiancé n'est pas loin, Orphée et le reste de mes hommes sont partis lui demander fde l'aide. En attendant, nous devons vous trouver une tenue plus correcte et qui ne risque pas de vous trahir majesté.

En effet, le haut de la robe qui avait été déchiré en deux par le bandit laissait entrevoir la fine musculature d'Aphrodite et une petite cicatrice là ou le couteau l'avait coupé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quand même pris des affaires de rechange dans le carrosse.  
- Que dois-je faire du voleur prince ?  
- Tue le, il risque de tout raconter à mon fiancé.  
- Vos dires sont des ordres.

Le bandit n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Milo planta son épée dans sa nuque. L'homme cracha beaucoup de sang comme si il vomissait. Dans un hurlement de douleur, il s'effondra, mort, par terre.

Pendant ce temps, Aprhodite était monté dans la calèche pour enlever ce qui restait de sa robe. Il se retrouva en bas, dans lequel il réussit à glisser le petit couteau en cas de besoin, et en culotte (déguisé en femme jusqu'au bout xD) et prit le premier vêtement qu'il avait sous la main dans un de ses baguages, une longue robe noir ébène arrivant jusqu'à ses chevilles qu'il enfila. Ensuite, après s'être recoiffé, il attacha ses cheveux en une belle longue queue de cheval.

- Majesté, sortez vite !

Le prince descendit de la voiture et vit une dizaine de cavalier parmi lesquels se trouvait Orphée qui leur faisait des signes de main. L'un des hommes s'avança, il chevauchait un grand étalon noir. L'inconnu regarda Aphrodite et s'exclama :

- Je suis Angelo, prince de ce pays. Je suis venu escorter ma future épouse jusque chez moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec un boulet

Dans une auberge non loin de la forêt, deux hommes attablés, discutaient de l'absence d'un de leur compère. L'un d'eux se leva brusquement de sa chaise et désigna son ami du doigt avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Vas le chercher !

Le deuxième, toujours assis, prit un morceau de poulet en pleine bouche et regarda son ami d'un air outré.

- Moaf, méch pourfkchoi ? (moi, mais pourquoi?) /Dit-il avec toute la classe que pouvait avoir quelqu'un parler en postillonant et la bouche ouverte/  
- C'est toi qui a eut l'idée d'attaquer le cortège royal ainsi que le premier a avoir décanpé en le laissant en plan ! Lèves ton cul de cette chaise et prend tes responsabilité Minos ! /Fit l'homme d'un ton menaçant et sortant son épée de son foureau/

Le dit Minos avala difficilement la nourriture, se leva et fila à toute vitesse.

- Oui chef ! / Hurla-t-il en sortant du petit hôtel/  
- C'est toi le chef sombre crétin !

L'homme alla chercher son cheval aux écuries, le sella et s'en alla au triple galop pour ne pas subir le gourou de son compagnon. Au même moment, au royaume de Pisces, un magnifique étalon blanc monté par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, galopait frénetiquement en direction des bois des alentours du château.

Après une demie heure de voyage, le cheval de Minos poussa un long hennissement de frayeur. Un autre cavalier était sortit brusquement des sous bois et se retrouva juste devant Minos. Le destrier de l'inconnu se cabra avec une telle force qu'il fit basculer son cavalier dont l'a tête heurta violement le sol.

Minos descendit de son cheval et accouru vers l'inconnu qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il mit son oreille contre sa poitrine mais heureusement, il sentit un battement. Tout allait bien pour lui, la chute n'avait pas été fatale. Minos caressa le haut son crâne et sentit une grosse bosse. Maintenant, la question qu'il fallait se poser était comment réveiller le pauvre garçon.

De sa main droite, il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de l'inconscient. Il se figea. L'évanouit était d'une étonnante beauté. En effet, le blessé ne semblait avoir pas plus de vingt ans et possédait une physionomie presque parfaite : de long cheveux bleu azur arrivant jusqu'à ses belles fesses rebondies que Minos ne pu s'empècher de matter. Quelques mèches bleutées retombaient sur le torse. De fins sourcils, de longs cils, des yeux, même fermé, qu'on devinait magnifique et des lèvres finement rosée sublimaient son visage. Le torse du jeune garçon était svelte mais musclé. Ne faisant pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

- Putain, quel canon ce mec ! Il est trop sexy /s'exclama Minos très poêtiquement xD/

Après avoir réfléchi durant 3 longues secondes pour trouver le moyen de réveiller le blessé, Minos approcha encore plus son visage de celui du bel endormi pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait sa joue. Tout doucement, il rapprocha sa bouche des lèvres finement rosée du bel endormi et ferma les yeux. Mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient fraulées les siennes, quelque chose le stoppa net dans sa lancée.

Une main plaquée sur la bouche un peu trop proche de "son sauveur", le jeune homme éssayait de repousser Minos. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et son regard fit face à deux magnifiques iris bleu océan.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ?  
- Moaf ? Rien poufkoa ? *merde*

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil et lâcha sa prise sur la bouche de Minos qui se sépara de ce pur canon à contre coeur et s'assit en face de lui en coisant les jambes.

- Tu fonçais comme un dingue sans ralentir et ça à causer la collision. Comme tu ne réagissais pas, j'ai cru bon de faire un bouche à bouche (menteur xD)

- Ah d'accord...

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte écarlate que Minos ne pu s'empecher de trouver adorable. Après un long silence, tellement gêner par le regard insistant de son sauveur, il se leva d'un coup toujours aussi rouge. Mais la vision du pauvre garçon se troubla. Sa peau perdit sa teinte carmine qui devint blanche et livide. Ses jambes, n'arrivant plus à le supporter, le lâchèrent soudainement.

Heureusement, Minos, qui s'était levé en apercevant son malasaise, le retena par la taille, le serrant contre son torse. Après quelques secondes d'inconscience, le jeune homme ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent en sentant deux bras le retenant contre le corps de cet homme qui l'avait aidé pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Minos éssayait de maintenir le bel inconnu dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible.

- Ca va ? /Demanda Minos d'une voix douce/  
- Oui... merci /Répondit l'inconnu en rougissant encore une fois/  
- Fais attention, tu es encore un peu sonné à cause de l'accident, ça peut être dangereux si tu fais des gestes trop brusques.

Une fois qu'il fut capable de tenir tout seul sur ses jambes, le beau garçon se dégaga de l'étreinte.

- Je dois y aller, je dois rejoindre ma soeur le plus rapidemment possible. Mais j'aimerai connaître votre nom avant de partir.  
- Je m'appelle Minos et toi ?

Il n'eu même pas le temps de répondre, qu'un " Votre Altesse" résonna. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent un homme à cheval qui faisait de grands signes de mains. Le cavalier tira sur les reines et descendit de son destrier.

- Prince Albafica ! Enfin je vous trouve, je vous ai cherché partout ! Le cortège de sa majesté Aphrodite a été pris en ambuscade par des bandits ! Le seigneur Angelo réclame votre présence au royaume de Sekishiki au plus vite !  
- Je suis déjà au courant, j'étais en route.  
- *****Albafica ? LE prince Albafica ? Ca signifie que ce canon est le frère de la princesse qu'on a attaqué ce matin ! WTF ?*****

Il devait trouver rapidement une solution pour se tirer de cette affaire où il s'était empètré tout seul. Albafica se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air inquiet en voyant le teint blafars de Minos.  
- Vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez l'air pâle.

Le bandit déglutit difficilement en cherchant une solution au problème dans lequel il s'était empètré tout seul.

- Ne tinquiète pas... c'est juste que... je dois y aller ! Ma cousine m'attend car... elle est enceinte !

Le jeune homme se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Une fois que Minos fut à une bonne distance du prince et de son compagnon, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se figa en se disant que dans sa plus grande débilité, il avait comlètement oublié qu'il avait un CHEVAL qu'il l'avait laissé sur place et qu'il avait pris le chemin qui menait au royaume de Sekishiki.

Pendant ce temps, Albafica et son garde éssayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

- Majesté, qui était cet homme ?  
- Je t'avoue que je l'ignore... je ne connais que son nom. Allons-y, nous avons perdu assez de temps.  
- Bien seigneur. Que fait-on de son cheval ?  
- Prend le avec.  
- A vos ordres. /Répondit le soldat en s'inclinant face à son maître/

Alabafica remonta en selle et se mit en route suivit du garde qui tenait les reines du cheval de Minos pour qu'il les suive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

- Je suis Angelo, le prince du royaume de Sekishiki et je viens chercher ma fiancée.

La dite "fiancée" fixa son futur époux d'un air étonné. C'était un homme a fière allure et de grande taille. On pouvait deviner qu'il passait son temps dehors vu son teint quelque peu bronzé. Le prince descendit de son destrier et s'approcha de sa future épouse et sans que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il la pris dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse (ouais j'ai pas trouver mieux x) ).

- C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer jolie princesse. Mais voyez-vous, le temps presse. A cause de l'attaque, nous avons pris assez de retard comme cela.

Angelo sourit en voyant le visage de sa fiancée qui avait pris une légère teinte carmine et la fit monter sur la selle de son bel étalon noir qu'il monta à son tour dérrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour qu'il puisse prendre les reines de son cheval. Ce qui fit rougir immédiatement Aphrodite. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. La seule personne avec qui il avait une telle proximité était Albafica, son frère ainé.

Une fois que tout le monde fut près, la troupe se mit en route. Angelo expliquait à Aphrodite comment allaient se dérouler les noces. Cependant, Aphrodite n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Trop occupé à se demander de quelle manière il allait faire pour que son fiancé ne découvre pas la supercherie.

Si cela venait à se produire, une guerre risquerait d'éclater et lui, Orphée et Milo risqueraient la peine de mort. A vrai dire, ses compagnons et lui-même avaient déjà élaboré un plan mais la peur d'être découvert était toujours bien présente pour d'Aphrodite.

Angelo, qui avait remarqué la crispation de sa promise, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit et s'appuya légèrement contre le torse de son prince en lâchant un petit soupir d'aise par m'égarde. Petit soupir qui n'échappa à Angelo qui ne pu se retenir d'ésquisser un petit sourire vainqueur.

- J'ai envoyé un messager quérir votre frère, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très proche et je m'étais dit que sa présence vous ferai le plus grand bien.

"Décidément, il pense vraiment à tout" pensa Aphrodite soulagé de pouvoir bientôt parler à Albafica. Mais le soulagement ne dura pas. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année au longs cheveux gris surgit soudainement d'un buisson en hurlant "C'était le prince, c'était le prince ! Vachement sexy mais c'était le prince !" tout en agitant les bras comme un crétin.

- Arrêtez malheureux, vous allez finir par énerver les chevaux si vous continuer !

Malgré les avertissements des gardes, l'idiot continuait de courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'un des étalons se cabra faisant tomber ses cavaliers qui n'était autre qu'Orphée. Par chance, la chute n'avait pas été trop douloureuse.

Cependant, l'inconnu ne cessait de courir comme si rien ne s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd résonna. L'étranger stoppa sa course et tomba par terre. Dérrière lui, Milo tenant son épée qu'il avait utilisé pour fracasser son crâne à l'aide du manche de sa lame.

- Milo, tu aurais pu le tuer ! /s'écria Aphrodite/

- Veuillez me pardonner, il fallait que je le fasse. Il faisait partie de ceux qui a mené l'assaut contre nous princesse.

- Tu en es sur ? /demanda Angelo/

- Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de lui, c'est le premier a avoir détalé comme un lapin.

...

Après une bonne heure de voyage, l'escorte arriva enfin à sa fin. Les portes de Sekishiki s'ouvrirent devant les yeux ébahis des trois étrangers. Des centaines de personnes s'étaient retrouvés à l'entrée de la ville pour y accueillir leur futur princesse qui avait une impression de déjà vu. A une exception près. Le nombre d'habitants à Picses étaient fortement inférieur par rapport à celui du royaume. Les gardes durent même intervenir pour que le mini cortège puissent arriver jusqu'au château sans trop de problèmes.

Arrivés à la cours du palais, ils firent accueillis par deux jeunes hommes d'un vingtaine d'année. Aphrodite n'en croyait pas ses yeux, les deux individus se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils mesuraient la même taille, possèdaient tout deux le même visage fin et les mêmes yeux gris finement bleutés. La seule chose qui les différenciait était la couleur lagoon de la chevelure de l'un et celle bleu océan de l'autre.

- Avez vous fait un bon voyage, mon prince ? /demanda celui aux cheveux bleu océan en s'inclinant/

- Très bien, merci Saga

Angelo donna des directives à Saga avant de se retourner vers Aphrodite.

- Je vous présente Saga, mon serviteur personnel et son frère Kanon qui sert le mien. Ils vous feront visiter vos appartements et les jardins. Je ne peux pas avoir le plaisir de le faire moi-même car ma mère m'attend pour une affaire politique.

La princesse descendit de l'étalon et fit un petit signe d'aurevoir à son fiancé qui lui sourit tendrement avant de s'en aller. Ce qui eu comme effet de faire encore rougir la jeune femme qui rejoignit les deux frères qui l'attendaient devant la porte qui menait à ses appartements laissant Milo et Orphée seuls dans la cours.

- Bon bah on est les derniers apparement /s'exclama le capitaine de la garde/

N'entendant pas son compagnon lui répondre, il se retourna et vit que ce celui-ci était occupé à discuter avec un bel inconnu aux magnifiques cheveux vert d'eau portant un livre. Milo ne pu s'empècher de laisser échapper un petit couli de bave.

- Milo, je te présente Camus, c'est le libraire personnel de la reine.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer /répondit l'archiviste en saluant Milo qui déglutit difficilement devant cette magnificence/

- Il va me montrer sa bibliothèque /continua Orphée/

- Je vous suis, cela m'intéresse aussi.

Les deux bibliophiles s'en allèrent accompagnés d'un capitaine visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de bouquiner.

...

- Aussi magnifique que les fleurs, la beauté d'Aphrodite apportera le bonheur à moi ainsi qu'à mon peuple. Et maintenant, belle princesse, devient ma femme et soyons uni à jamais /termina Angelo en passant l'alliance au fin annulaire d'Aphrodite/

Quand il eut terminé, le prince déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son épouse et pris un bouquet se trouvant sur le balcon comme décoration pour ensuite le lancer à la foule qui hurlait sa joie pour leur union.

...

Pendant que tout le monde célèbrait les fiançailles, Kanon, habillé d'un simple peignoir, attendait assis sur un grand lit en baldaquin rouge dont le tissu était décoré avec de grandes fleurs du même coloris.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps Kanon.

Celui-ci fixa son interlocuteur et esquissa un petit sourire en voyant le torse nu et musclé du grand blond qui lui faisait face.

- Toi non plus apparement mon beau Rhadamanthe /Répondit Kanon dont le sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que son amant se rapprochait/

Le serviteur fit tomber la manche droite de son peignoir en dessous de son épaule et écarta ses cuisses avec un regard très provocateur devant un Rhadamanthe qui semblait avoir bien du mal à se retenir devant cette vue terriblement tentante.

- Arrête de me séduire où tu risques de le regretter.

- J'en ai tellement envie, ça fait une semaine. De toute façon, tout le monde est au banquet pour les fiançailles de ton frère. Personne ne nous dérangera /ajouta le bel éphèbe/

Les défenses de Rhadamanthe finirent pas céder face à cet appel à la luxure et le prince se jeta sur le lit s'écrasant de tout son long sur Kanon qui était bien loin de s'en plaindre. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent sauvagement pendant que les mains baladeuses de Rhadamanthe glissèrent sous le tissus qui se mirent a caresser doucement la peau arrachant quelques soupirs de bien être à son serviteur. Quand l'habit devint trop gênant, le prince détacha la ceinture et écarta les pans du peignoir pour admirer le sublime corps de Kanon dont le sexe était déjà dressé par le désir.

"Tu es déjà très excité alors que je ne t'ai même pas vraiment touché" souffla Rhadamanthe avant de fermer ses lèvres sur une de ses perles de chaires tandit qu'il martyrisait l'autre avec ses doigts. La réspiration de Kanon se fit plus frénétique quand son amant mis fin à sa délicieuse torture pour redescendre vers le bas-ventre tout en embrassant sa peau en s'attardant un peu au niveau du nombril. Le serviteur glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux l'encourageant à continuer.

Le prince décida d'un peu torturer son domestique. Il se mis a lécher et à sucer chaque parcelle de peau passant par l'intérieur et l'extérieur des cuisses en prenant soin de frôler quelques fois la verge sans réellement la toucher. Cela rendait Kanon complètement fou qui ne pu retenir une petite plainte.

- Rhada... s'il te plait... arrête de jouer...

Une fois qu'il jugea que son amant avait assez attendu, il embrassa son sexe, déposant par moment de légers baisers sur son gland. Au bout de quelques secondes, le prince prit le sexe de Kanon entièrement en bouche activant sa langue pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à son amant qui bougeait ses hanches pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans ce long fourreau chaud et humide. Le domestique ne maitrisait plus rien, il hurlait, geignait et s'arquait à chaque nouvel assaut.

- Rhadaaaa... ouiiiiiii... continue... je t'aime...

- Moi aussi mon ange...

- C'est trop bon... je vais jouir... t'arrête paaaah...

Mais avant Kanon ne soit frappé par l'orgasme, Rhadamanthe arrêta tous mouvement et libéra le sexe de son serviteur et regarda son visage marqué d'une expression d'incompréhension et d'extase qui le fit sourire. Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, une petite trainée de bave coulait de sa bouche jusquà son menton qui le rendaient vraiment érotique aux yeux de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci embrassa passionément son amant qui remonta ses bras pour entourer son cou et le serrer contre lui tout en ramenant ses jambes à sa taille pour approfondir la douce étreinte.

- Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble mon ange...

- T'es qu'un pervers...

- Tu n'as que ce tu mérites mon amour /Dit l'héritier en reprenant le baiser/

Le prince écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son amant, l'enlaça et lui présenta trois doigts que Kanon se mis directement a léchouiller. Une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifiés, Rhadamanthe les amena à l'entrée caverneuse de son amant pour enfoncer doucement l'un de ses doigt qui fit soupirer le domestique sous l'effet d'inconfort puis ajouta un deuxième et suivit d'un troisième.

- S'il te plait, prend moi... maintenant... /souffla-t-il avec une voix qui décupla le désir de Rhadamanthe/

Après quelques secondes, le prince retira ses doigts, enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et serra Kanon encore plus fort dans ses bras. Le jeune serviteur eu un sursaut de surprise au moment où une présence beaucoup plus imposante s'introduisit en lui d'un seul coup. Rhadamanthe attendit que son serviteur s'habitue a sa présence. Quand il sentit ses chaires se dilater, il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient faisant gémir Kanon de bien-être. Le maître éssayait de se retenir le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas accèlérer et le plus de plaisir qu'il pouvait à son beau domestique.

- Ouiii... encore... continuuue...

- Je ne comptais pas arrêter mon ange...

- Va plus viiiite... plus fort...

Rhadamanthe accéda à sa demande et s'enfonça plus profondément lui donnant de puissants coups de rein. Les gémissements de Kanon devinrent des cris incontrôlables quand son amant heurta sa prostate à plusieurs reprises. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent furieusement comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Rhadaaa... je t'aiiime...

- Moi aussi mon amour...

Rhadamanthe fit l'amour à Kanon jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne les fauche. Le prince se libéra en son domestique qui se répendit entre leur ventres. Le cadet se retira doucement de son amant et se colla contre lui. Ils s'échangèrent de doux mots d'amour durant quelques minutes et s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre sans se rendre compte que, derrière la porte restée entrouverte par égard, Aphrodite restait figé de stupeur en réalisant ce à quoi il venait d'assister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_**Flashback :**_

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna quand Angelo posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa jeune princesse à présent devenue sa femme. Aphrodite rougit vivement après le doux contact sur sa bouche. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était maintenant uni par les liens du mariage à cet homme dont il ignorait tout. Cependant, l'égard avec lequel le prince héritier le considérait lui faisait du bien. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir enfin qu'une personne pouvait le respecter._

_Au royaume de Picses, sa mère lui adressait à peine la parole à cause de son "problème". Seul Albafica, agissait comme si il faisait partie de la famille. En ce qui concerne son père, celui était peu souvent auprès de ses enfants._

_La fête venait de commencer. Les gens de haut rang étaient entrés à l'intérieur pour le repas laissant la populace .Seul quelques domestiques ont l'autorisation d'y assister. Hélas, Orphée n'en faisait point partie. Heureusement, Angelo restait à ses côtés pour lui présenter toutes les personnalités politiques présentes du pays._

_Soudain, le silence prit place. Un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année d'une grande prestance était entré suivit d'un serviteur aux longs cheveux lagon : Kanon. Il se dirigea vers Aphrodite et Angelo et les gens s'inclinèrent tous à son passage._

_Le prince sourit et le salua comme si il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date. L'homme prit doucement la main de "la princesse" qu'il baisa doucement._

- _Je vous présente Rhadamanthe, mon frère. /Expliqua l'héritier à sa femme/_

_La mariée baissa légèrement la tête en signe de politesse à son beau-frère. C'était donc lui que le frère de Saga servait. Ses traits étaient durs mais en laissant tout de même laissé passer une petite trace de douceur. Si on ne le lui avait pas signalé, Aphrodite n'aurait sans doute jamais deviné que Rhadamanthe avait un lien de parenté avec son mari tant ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre._

_Deux autres personnes se joignirent au petit groupe. Le genre d'être qu'Aphrodite n'avait jamais vu. Le plus âgé se nommait Shion et était le roi d'un pays voisin de Sekishiki. Il possédait une longue crinière verte allant un peu dans tous les sens sans pour autant que cela ne soit moche. Au contraire, l'homme était d'une grande beauté. Le deuxième, Mu, était étonnement le fils du premier. Le père et le fils semblaient aussi jeune l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux petits points sur leur front juste à la place des sourcils. Mu semblait avoir le même âge qu'Aphrodite et sa belle chevelure parme retombait jusqu'à ses cuisses._

_L'azureux resta en compagnie de son mari pendant une longue partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit appelé par sa mère pour une affaire politique et dû quitter la fête. Le prince déposa un petit baiser sur le front d'Aphrodite en guise de bonne nuit et un esquissa un mince sourire à Mu. Curieusement, le travesti cru voir une infinie tristesse dans le regard du jeune garçon mais décida d'ignorer cette impression étrange qui lui paraissait impossible._

_Rapidement, la fatigue due à son voyage et tous ces changements le rattrapa bien vite. Après avoir adressé un au revoir à l'assemblée, il sortit de l'immense salle refusant toutes les propositions des serviteurs pour le mener à sa chambre. Aphrodite voulait être seule pour pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Surtout qu'Albafica n'était toujours pas arrivé malgré ce que lui avait dit Angelo._

_Cela l'avait déçu de n'avoir été qu'avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Mu, Shion et Rhadamanthe, bien au contraire mais il aurait aimé que son frère assiste à ce qui devait être son "plus beau jour de sa vie de femme". D'ailleurs le seigneur Rhadamanthe était bien vite parti en compagnie de Kanon. Sans doute que cela ne l'intéressait pas._

_De plus, il savait qu'il ne représentait pas grand-chose pour ces propres parents qui ne s'étaient même pas déplacés pour assister aux noces. La reine de Sekishiki non plus n'était pas venue une seule fois à la fête. Comme quoi tout cela n'était que politique et quoi qu'il lui arrive, il n'était rien pour personne..._

_"La jeune mariée" se balada un peu dans les longs couloirs du palais savourant le silence qui y régnait. Cela la détendait et lui faisait le plus grand bien comparé au bruit qui lui avait donné un mal de crâne dans la salle des fêtes. Cependant, Aphrodite y perdit vite son chemin et n'était même plus sûre de se diriger vers ses appartements où Saga l'avait conduit quelques heures plus tôt tellement que le château était immense._  
_Il entendit de petits bruits étranges provenant d'une des chambres dont la porte était restée entrouverte._

_Par simple curiosité, le jeune homme alla voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Chose qu'il regretta bien vite. Le pauvre prince resta pétrifié face à la scène à laquelle il assistait : Rhadamanthe était en train de faire l'amour à un Kanon bien plus que consentant qui hurlait sans aucune retenue. Comme si il n'y avait plus que lui et le blond dans son monde. Au moment où l'orgasme faucha les deux amants qui crièrent encore une fois leur plaisir, Aphrodite réalisa réellement ce qu'il se passait devant lui._

**_Fin flashback_**

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, le prince s'appuya contre l'un des grands murs du couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce dont il avait été spectateur. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que le frère ainé de son mari fasse CELA à son serviteur. Après quelques minutes, les gémissements reprirent peu à peu. S'en fut trop pour le pauvre azureux. Dévoré par la gêne, le jeune homme se mit à courir espérant échapper à ce deuxième round qui était sur le point de commencer.

Le prince ne se rendait pas compte d'où il se rendait, cela l'importait peu du moment qu'il puisse échapper à ce genre de chose. Dans sa course, il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'un homme qui s'avançait vers lui et se cogna à lui puis tomba sur le sol. Doucement, il releva la tête et vit la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu croiser dans de telle circonstance : Saga, le frère jumeau de Kanon.

Les joues d'Aphrodite rosirent un petit peu à la vue de ce visage si semblable à celui qu'il avait vu en plein extase il y a seulement quelques minutes.

- Vous allez bien majesté ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? /Dit Saga inquiet pour la femme de son maître dont le teint était devenu livide et son regard fuyant/

Ne supportant plus cette ressemblance, Aphrodite se releva brusquement après avoir répondu un faible "tout va bien" et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible du serviteur qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivée dans la cour du palais, il aperçut un banc en marbre blanc et s'asseya dessus en soufflant. Quelle journée... Déjà qu'il s'était fait attaqué et s'était marié le jour même de sa rencontre avec Angelo. Maintenant il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur CA pendant ses fiançailles. C'est ce que l'on appelle une journée de merde... Aphrodite resta assise durant de longues minutes à contempler les étoiles oubliant un peu son sommeil.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, il fait nuit et vous risqueriez de prendre froid. /Dit une voix qu'Aphrodite ne pouvait maintenant plus oublier/

Ses joues prirent de nouveau une teinte écarlate en reconnaissant Kanon. Celui-ci la regardait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, il ne savait même pas que le travesti l'avait vu en plein ébat avec son beau-frère.

- Vous êtes sure que tout va bien ? Vous êtes toute pale. /Demanda Kanon voyant que le prince ne lui répondait pas et évitait son regard/

Malgré sa gêne évidente, Aphrodite décida quand même de lui répondre. Le jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains et expliqua difficilement tout ce qu'il avait vu. Kanon blêmit de peur d'avoir été découvert.

- S'il vous plait ne dîtes rien majesté ! Personne n'est au courant et personne ne doit savoir ! Je l'aime ! Pitié ! Même Saga ne sait pas !/Supplia Kanon en agrippant brusquement les épaules de la pauvre mariée les larmes aux yeux/  
- Ne...ne t'inquiète pas... je garderai cela pour moi... c'est juste que... je ne m'y attendais pas... /Répondit Aphrodite quelque peu décontenancé par l'attitude différente de Kanon/ Et puis, tout le monde à quelque chose qu'il doit cacher au reste du monde...  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? /Demanda le jeune serviteur intrigué par ces derniers mots/

Aphrodite réalisa ses quelques mots de trop mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Kanon. Il en avait assez de devoir cacher son sexe depuis des années. Le prince de Picses se leva soudainement et fit face au jumeau Saga soutenant son regard bleu dans le sien. Après quelques secondes de combat mental avec sa raison, il avoua tout :

- Je suis un homme... Ma sexualité reste cachée par la famille royale car ma mère, la reine, ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant après un accident. Cependant, l'alliance entre Picses et Sekishiki était primordiale pour notre pays. C'est pourquoi ma mère et mon père ont pris la décision de me montrer en tant que femme au monde.

Le serviteur à la chevelure lagon resta muet face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La personne face à lui ressemblait tellement à une femme qu'il était difficile de penser qu'elle était en fait un homme. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Kanon réfléchit quelques secondes et s'adressa à Aphrodite.

- Je vous propose un marché, si vous ne dîtes rien qui puisse causer du tort au seigneur Rhadamanthe ainsi qu'à moi-même, je ne révèlerai votre identité à personne. Il me semble que cela nous convienne à tous.  
- J'accepte !/Dit directement Aphrodite sans aucune hésitation/

...

Pendant ce temps, Albafica, qui venait enfin d'arriver au royaume de Sekishiki après plusieurs heures de voyage, se rendait au cachot accompagné de deux gardes. Dès son arrivée au palais, il avait été informé de l'arrestation d'un des bandits qui s'en étaient pris à Aphrodite. L'un des hommes s'arrêta devant une grande porte massive, sortit les clefs et l'ouvrit.

- Voyez-vous les gars, JE suis celui qui a tout organisé et qui a eu le courage de s'en prendre au cortège princier. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde pour me battre face à ce bourru de capitaine de la garde. /Dit une voix que le prince pouvait à présent reconnaitre en mille à d'autres prisonniers qui semblaient être impressionnés par son histoire/

- Je vois que vous ne regrettez rien...

Minos se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur et blanchit en voyant que celui-ci n'était autre qu'Albafica. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu d'apprendre que l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois était le cerveau des bandits qui s'en étaient pris à son petit frère.

- Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez une personne de confiance et honnête. Vous me décevez...

Malgré sa colère, Albafica réalisa que même si le bandit s'était joué de lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Le prince avait une dette envers Minos mais celui-ci s'en était pris à la vie d'Aphrodite et allait sans doute en payer le prix fort. Le jeune prince fixa l'homme intensément dans les yeux l'aire convaincu ce qui provoqua un petit tremblement de peur au voleur à l'idée de subir le gourou du bel azureux (très bel azureux).

- Ecoutez-moi bien, j'ai un marché à vous proposer : je ferai tout pour que vous gardez la vie sauve. Mais en échange, vous devrez obéir à tous mes ordres, m'accompagner où que j'aille. Ce sera pour payer ma dette de ce matin...

Minos regarda le jeune prince un peu perplexe. Si il l'acceptait le marché et devait être au côté d'Albafica, ce serait plutôt positif pour lui pensa-t-il. Déjà il ne finira pas avec la corde au cou et il aurait le droit de voir les jolies fesses du jeune prince tous les jours. Poussé par l'envie de se repentir de son crime *tousse* et les étoiles aux yeux*, il cria un "j'accepte" retentissant qui se fit entendre dans toute la prison.

Une fois que l'argenté fut libéré de ses chaînes, l'azureux sortit du cachot suivit d'un Minos visiblement incapable de retenir un petit coulis de bave à la vue des deux agréables rondeurs qui se balançaient et de la magnifique chute de rein d'Albafica. Ah ce que les jours suivants allaient être agréables !

_à suivre_


End file.
